


True Love

by wayiiseelife



Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: F/M, Through the Years, song prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 16:29:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11948145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wayiiseelife/pseuds/wayiiseelife
Summary: OTP Prompt: True Love by Pink





	True Love

OTP Prompt: True Love by Pink

Couple: “Finnaeus” Finn “Morganston.” and Lorelei Leigh Gilmore

Fandom: Gilmore Girls

AN:  Thank you guys for the support on my other stories! Sorry about the absence. Couple of busy weeks ahead of me. Lots of working, lots of hiking, lots of applying for jobs. Hashtag Seasonal Life. Haha, anyways I hope you like this next one shot.

Gilmore Girls and both songs do not belong to me. 

This story is set throughout the years, their relationship. 

\-- True Love --

2017 - Hartford, Connecticut 

Her legs laid across his lap. His hand wrapped around her ankle, his fingers making circles in her skin. She looks over her iPad to the man sitting on the couch. “Are you alright?” She whispers, noticing her husband staring into space.

“You know what’s coming up?” He asks. She smiles, nodding. “Five years.” He answers his own question. “We have been married for five years, in two weeks.”

“That’s crazy.” Lorelei Leigh Morganston let’s out a little laugh. “That means you and I have been together for a little more than nine years.”

“A great nine years!” Finn says, dropping the book he wasn’t reading down on the table. “You are the best thing to ever happen to me, Mrs. Morganston.”

Rory smiles, ear to ear. “And you are the best thing to happen to me, my dear.” She climbs on top of him, softly putting her lips against his. “So, quick question?”

“Ask away.”

Rory lays her head on his shoulder. “Are you planning something crazy for our anniversary?” His smile gives it away. “Why did I even guess?”

Finn flips her over and pins her hands over her shoulder, kissing her neck. He smirks, “Just trust me, Rory. You will love it.”

**_“Sometimes I hate every single stupid word you say_ **

**_Sometimes I wanna slap you in your whole face_ **

**_There's no one quite like you_ **

**_You push all my buttons down_ **

**_I know life would suck without you.”_ **

2009 - New York City, New York 

“I don’t want to moveeeeee…..” Rory whines at the kitchen that belonged in the king sized apartment in New York City that belonged to her boyfriend of one year, Finn and his best friend and Rory’s ex boyfriend, Logan Huntzberger. 

Finn crosses his arms. “We’ve been together for a year.”

“So.” She begins to raise her voice a little. Apparently this was going to be the couple's first big fight. She sees that Finn is about to open his mouth, but she beats him to it. “Don’t use the Logan excuse, otherwise I will take all your bottles of booze and throw them out the goddamn window.”

“I just think the both of us should be living together. We have been together for fourteen months!”

“So!” Rory begins.

“I want to wake up with the love of my life every single day! I want to go to bed with you in my arms. I want to share a bed with you, a house, a bathroom. I want to come to the person I love. Goddamn it, Rory. I love you and I want to take the next step in our relationship.”

Rory opens her mouth to speak, to continue this fight, but she suddenly stops. “You love me?”

His face softens, this was the first time he confessed his feelings to his girlfriend. “Of course, I love you.”

She stands up, stepping closer to her love. She wraps her arms around him, looking at him and smiling. “You drive me crazy. I want to slap you crazy, sometimes. Other times I want to kiss your lips. You push every single button in me. But it’s a good thing, I promise you Finn. I honestly couldn’t imagine my life without you. This past year has been the best year of my life. I love you. I am in love with you.” Finn matches her smile, leaning forward and kissing her lips.

**_“At the same time, I wanna hug you_ **

**_I wanna wrap my hands around your neck_ **

**_You're an asshole but I love you.”_ **

2010 - Portovenere, Italy

Rory was exhausted. 

She was exhausted, angry, hurt and all around worried. Finn promised her that no one would do anything stupid that would land anyone in jail, or worse the hospital. She had to stop herself from laughing when he said they were adults, there would not be any jumping off bridge. The reunion would be just drinking and talking about old times.

She walked through the hospital doors, making her way up to the ICU. She was happy that Finn had the idea of learning Italian together, it made it easier to find her way around a city she has never been to before. She sees two faces in the waiting room, “Logan! Colin! Where is he? Did the doctors say anything?” She shouts, grabbing both of her friends attention.

“He’s okay.” Logan begins.

“What happened?!” Rory interrupts.

“Reporter girl.” Colin McCrae says. “The doctor just left the room. He’s up. He is now a little more sober now. Go see him.”

Rory sighs, handing her purse to Colin before walking in the room Colin pointed too. She frowned a little, walking to the side of his bed and kissing his forehead. His eyes open. “Rory.” He breathes. 

“Finn.” She sits down on the chair aside of his hospital bed after looking to see what his injuries were. 

“I’m fine.”

“I hate you.” She mumbles. “You scared me.”

“I didn’t mean too.” He whispers. “I’m okay.” He promises her. “I promise. A broken leg, a little bump to the head. But nothing more.”

She rolls her eyes. She knows Finn well enough to know that he’s playing down his injuries. “I can’t lose you, Finn. I think I would go crazy.”

The man in the hospital frowns, understanding the feeling. He doesn’t think that he could handle if he lost Rory. “I promise, it will not happen again. I love you. No get in this hospital bed with me, lay with me as I sleep. Please?” She whispers an okay, slipping off her shoes and getting into the bed. She carefully sets her head on his shoulder. “I’m sorry I scared you.”

**_“Why I'm still here, or where could I go_ **

**_You're the only love I've ever known_ **

**_But I hate you, I really hate you,_ **

**_So much, I think it must be.”_ **

2012 - Kakslauttanen Arctic Resort - Saariselkä, Finland

Rory laid her head on Finn’s bare chest. The both of them were naked in bed. “Finland is beautiful.” She whispers, she pulls the black wool blankets around her. “This was a great idea.”

“Then you are not so angry anymore that I whisked you away from work, New York City and life.” Finn asks softly.

She looks up for a moment at him, nodding a little. “I’ve never seen the Northern Lights before…” She mumbles, her hands creeping up to lay it on his chest. “They are truly a sight.”

Finn looks to her, smiling brightly. “Yeah…”

“Something is on your mind.” She says, sitting up looking to him.

“I have to ask you something.” Finn says. “It’s important, I’m nervous.” He admits to her.

“Tell me.” Rory says, looking to her boyfriend, her love with a smile.

Finn slips out of the bed, naked as the day he was born thinking that he was happy that the both of them were comfortable with each other, and makes his way to his suitcase. He takes a small box out of his suitcase. He smiles, kneeling on the ground once he is a few feet away from the bed. “You know I love you, right?” He asks, waiting for her to nod a yes before he moves on with this conversation. “I am head over heels for you. I have been since the coffee cart at Yale. And when somehow you came into my life after college, I knew it was fate. Please, please, do me the honor and became my wife. Marry me.”

Rory moves forward, kissing his lips. “Yes, yes, yes. I want to marry you.” Finn slips the ring on her finger, before pressing his lips against her and pressing his body against hers. “Let’s celebrate, Finn.”

**_“True love, true love_ **

**_It must be true love_ **

**_Nothing else can break my heart like_ **

**_True love, true love,_ **

**_It must be true love_ **

**_No one else can break my heart like you.”_ **

2013 - Hartford, Connecticut

He wraps his arms around his new bride as the song, “All Of Me.” by John Legend played in the background. It was only Finneaus and Lorelai Morganston on the dance floor. 

_ “What's going on in that beautiful mind. I'm on your magical mystery ride. And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright. My head's under water. But I'm breathing fine. You're crazy and I'm out of my mind.”  _ Finn sings along to the song, his arm going a little tighter around Rory.

Rory kisses his cheek, letting out a soft laugh. “You are wonderful.” She whispers. This day, their wedding day, was perfect. It was a small wedding compared to many societies wedding. Her hair was dressed in a white flower crown. She was dressed in white high heels, a white lace gown that covered her legs. Finn wore a black tux, a white tie. “How are you feeling? You know about all this?”

“I am /so/ happy.” Finn says. “I am the happiest I have been in a very long time. You and I belong together. I am so happy that you and I are now tied together. Thank you…”

“Thank you?” She whispers, confused.

He nods, his hand moving up her back as they dance slowly to the music. “You gave me happiness. You gave me a new purpose in life and I am beyond thankful for that. I love you, Lorelai Leigh Morganston. And I will love you for the rest of my life.”

She presses her lips against his skin, whispering. “You are my one and only, Finneaus Daniel Morganston. I love you. So much.”

**_“Just once try to wrap your little brain around my feelings,_ **

**_Just once please try not to be so mean,_ **

**_Repeat after me now R-O-M-A-N-C-E-E-E,_ **

**_Come on I'll say it slowly (Romance),_ **

**_You can do it baby.”_ **

2014 - Bretton Woods, New Hampshire

She dances around when they finally reach the top of the summit. She grabs Finn’s hand, dancing once they reached the summit sign. Finn drops her hand, stepping back and grabbing the camera from his backpack and snapping a picture. “You look happy.” Finn says. 

“I didn’t think I could do it!” She yells, happily. “Hand someone the camera, ask them to pretty please take a picture of all of us.” 

“Okay. Okay. Go stand by the sign.” He states. She makes her way over to the sign, Finn hands the camera over asking for some help. He stand over by his wife, kissing her cheek and posing for the picture.

**_“At the same time, I wanna hug you_ **

**_I wanna wrap my hands around your neck_ **

**_You're an asshole but I love you_ **

**_And you make me so mad I ask myself_ **

**_Why I'm still here, or where could I go_ **

**_You're the only love I've ever known_ **

**_But I hate you, I really hate you,_ **

**_So much, I think it must be.”_ **

2014 - New York City, New York

Finn kisses her cheek. He presses his hand against her stomach. “This is the best Christmas present ever.” He whispers. 

“Really?” She asks, her voice still quiet.

“Yeah. I am so happy. We are going to be great parents, you and me.” He kneels down in front of her, kissing her stomach then kissing her lips. “You made me the happiest guy in the world, right now. I love you so much. And this little baby.”

**_“True love, true love_ **

**_It must be true love_ **

**_Nothing else can break my heart like_ **

**_True love, true love,_ **

**_It must be true love_ **

**_And no one else can break my heart like you_ **

**_(I love you, I think it must be love, I love you)”_ **

2015 - New York City, New York 

He wipes her tears off her face. Rory sat in the bathtub of their master bedroom. “I was just so excited.” She whispers, defeated. “I wanted to be a mommy so bad.”

“I know, baby.” Finn speaks in a soft tone. Finn just came home from Australia, he took the first flight back when she called with the news. He was heartbroken. He asked Logan, Colin, Lorelai the first or Stephanie Vanderbilt to go over to their loft until he got back to the States to take care of her. But Rory wouldn’t let anyone in. He slips off her shoes, getting in the tub that is not filled with water and pulls the woman of his dreams to me, “It’s going to be okay. I promise. I promise. I love you.” He repeats over and over, sliding his fingers through her hair, and his free hand moving to her shoulder. “I’m so sorry, Rory.”

“I’m sorry…”

“You have nothing to be sorry for. You didn’t do anything wrong.” He whispers. 

**_“Why do you rub me up the wrong way?_ **

**_Why do you say the things that you say?_ **

**_Sometimes I wonder how we ever came to be_ **

**_But without you I'm incomplete.”_ **

2017 - Boston, Massachusetts

Rory laid her head on Finn’s shoulder, her hand slipping in his. They were at a fancy restaurant facing the harbor.  “Happy Anniversary.” They clink the glass together, Rory sets down her glass as Finn downs her drink. “Not drinking tonight, love?”

“I can’t.” She answers him.

“Why?”

She hands him a card. “Open it.”

Finn sets down his glass, open the card, reading it for a moment and smiling big. “Is this real?” He says softly a few moments later. 

“Yes!” Rory yells. 

Finn moves quickly to the other side of the table, hugging her. “We’re are going to be parents!” Finn laughs, kissing her deeply.

**_“I think it must be_ **

**_True love, true love_ **

**_It must be true love_ **

**_Nothing else can break my heart like_ **

**_True love, true love,_ **

**_It must be true love_ **

**_And no one else can break my heart like you (like you)_ **

**_No one else can break my heart like you (like you)_ **

**_No one else can break my heart like you.”_ **


End file.
